


White Roses

by LadyLove



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Language of Flowers, Singer Weiss Schnee, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLove/pseuds/LadyLove
Summary: It was the model in the magazine, the one with silver eyes. Weiss was right, she couldn't be much younger than her. She looked about a year or two younger than Weiss' 20. Nevertheless, she was beautiful, even more beautiful than the adverts made her out to be."Uh, ma'am? Are you okay?" The model asked.Weiss blinked. "Weiss." She said. "Not ma'am. Call me Weiss."The young woman regarded her statement then nodded, grinning. "Sure. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."Or: Weiss runs a flower shop and a tattoo model by the name of Ruby Rose walks in one day, rendering Weiss speechless.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 35
Kudos: 203





	1. Meeting Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> It's RWBY season 7 for most RWBY fans and I thought I'd contribute a piece to the fandom. I've got no idea how long this will be, but it'll hopefully end with some happy Weiss and Ruby and friends. 
> 
> Note: This chapter deals with an anxiety attack from Weiss. I happen to deal with anxiety attacks myself so I know a few things about them and decided to write about how I myself deal with them. I over analyze things and think about the worse possible scenario.  
If this is different then how you deal with anxiety attacks, then let me know. I will put a warning before the scene and after it ends so you can skip to there. It deals with homophobia.
> 
> As always, I am always open to constructive criticism and helpful advice. Enjoy!

"Weiss, I need a bouquet of Tulip, Birds of Paradise and Heather,” A voice says, casing Weiss Schnee to look up from her Top 10 Flower Shops in Remnant magazine. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at this customer, a ginger haired female with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and pink skirt. Weiss sighed, putting down her magazine to look her friend Nora Valkyrie in the eye. Well, as close as she would dare to. "What happened now?" The white haired girl asked.   
Nora shrugged. "Ren and I are fine. Our anniversary is coming up and I thought I'd get him a bouquet of flowers."   
Weiss gave a nod, getting out of her seat from behind the counter and pulling on gloves. “And you do you know what these flowers represent, yes?”   
Nora grinned. “Of course I do! They symbolize..love...and admiration and..” She frowned. “What was that last one?”   
“Joyfulness, Nora. The last one was Joyfulness.” Weiss said, pulling out the requested flowers by the middle of their stem, careful not to crush it. She wrapped the flowers delicately in Schnee approved beeswax before tying them with thread and handing them to her friend.   
"Thanks Weiss." Nora grinned, grabbing the bouquet and running out of the shop. Weiss watched her go with a sigh, settling down to read her magazine. 

Honestly, for a magazine about flowers, it seemed to have a lot of advertisements about the new tattoo shop across the block. Weiss could deal without seeing the tattoo logo every two seconds. Although, the tattoo model was quite pretty. She didn't look much younger than Weiss. Maybe they were the same age? The model had a wreath of flowers along her wrist in a silver ink that matched he eyes-which were stunning without her short black hair framing her rosy face. Weiss had never seen anyone with silver eyes before-could they be contacts?   
Weiss shut the magazine rather abruptly as the shop door opened and a voice called out a cheery hello.

"How may I help you?" Weiss asked.   
"Uh, I need some roses, preferably red."   
Weiss grinned, glancing up at the girl. "Ah, are you going on a date?" Then she froze.   
It was the model in the magazine, the one with silver eyes. Weiss was right, she couldn't be much younger than her. She looked about a year or two younger than Weiss' 20. Nevertheless, she was beautiful, even more beautiful than the adverts made her out to be. 

"Uh, ma'am? Are you okay?" The model asked.  
Weiss blinked. "Weiss." She said. "Not ma'am. Call me Weiss."   
The young woman regarded her statement then nodded, grinning. "Sure. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."  
Ruby. The model was named Ruby. Weiss filed that information away for later. “Pleasure meeting you Ruby Rose.” Weiss said, holding out a hand, which Ruby shook.  
"You too." Ruby said, popping the p. "And yes, I am aware of the irony of my name and what I asked for." She muttered.   
Weiss was confused. "What irony? You just asked for roses."   
Ruby giggled, and the sound was like music to Weiss' ears. "My last name. Rose is my last name and I asked for roses."   
A small blush spread across Weiss' face. "Oh. I'm sorry. For not getting it."  
"No, it's okay. Not many people do." She glanced around at the shop, taking it all in. Weiss was very proud of her little shop on the corner of Ozma avenue and Salem street in the city of Vale. She felt a little self conscious about certain aspects about shop though, especially when Ruby was examining it with her piercing silver eyes. The rainbow pride flag on the back wall was one of them. Ruby didn't seem to mind it though, eyes flicking to Weiss as she saw it.   
"Soo, that pride flag..." Ruby said, leaning her arm on the countertop with a smile. 

\--(Warning)

"Y-Yes?" Weiss stammered. "I can take it down-I do every time my father comes over to check with me about the shop."

\--Aanxiety attack). 

Oh god, was Ruby a homophobe? Was she about to get beat up by a incredibly hot woman who happened to be homophobic because Weiss herself was gay? Hot women can be homophobes too.   
Deep breaths Weiss. You cannot let your anxiety control you.   
Inhale.  
Oh god, what if she was a homophobe? She might report the flag to Weiss’ father and then...  
Exhale.  
He would force her to close down the shop.  
Inhale.   
Her life would be over. She would have to go back to singing for thousands of people.  
Exhale.  
No. That couldn’t happen. It couldn’t. She would not let it.   
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
"Weiss?" Ruby said.   
The white haired girl held up a hand. "Give me a minute." She focused on her breathing.   
Inhale  
Exhale.  
Calm. She was calm. 

\--(Over).

Weiss sighed, focusing on Ruby again. She looked worried, about what Weiss wasn’t sure. “Weiss, are you okay?” Ruby asked.  
“I’m fine. Just had an anxiety attack.”   
Ruby looked alarmed. “You’re okay though right?”   
She nodded.  
Silence stretched between them until Weiss got up from her chair, heading over to the roses aisle and picking ten of the freshest flowers there. She returned to see Ruby taking selfies wearing a pair of rainbow sunglasses with the pride flag in the background. She smiled. It seemed Ruby was not a homophobe after all. 

“I’ve got your roses Miss Rose.” She called, hiding them behind her back. Ruby squeaked in surprise, running back to the customer side of the shop.   
“I’m sorry, it just looked really fun to take selfies with. it won’t happen aga-.” Then she paused. “Was that a joke?”   
Weiss shrugged. “Possibly.” She showed the roses to Ruby, who took the bouquet gently from her hands.  
“Thanks Weiss.” Ruby said. “How much do they cost?” 

Weiss thought for a moment, heading over to the cash register as she did so. Ruby followed her, exclaiming about how pretty the roses were. Ruby handed her the roses and Weiss wrapped them in beeswax and tied them with a string, just like she had done for Nora. Ruby had her wallet out, but Weiss shook her head. "No cost."   
Ruby's eyes grew impossibly wide with shock. "I can't take these for free, they're so beautiful-."  
Weiss cut her off. "I insist." It would be a blow to the business, she knew that. Roses were the most expensive flower in the shop, 10L a flower. But it would be worth it. She hoped.   
Ruby sighed. "Are you sure?" At Weiss' nod, she put away her wallet. "Is there anything I can do in exchange?" She asked.   
"You can give me your number." Weiss blurted out.   
Ruby blinked. “Sure, why not?” She said, reaching into her purse and pulling out her scroll. Weiss pulled out her scroll as well and they exchanged numbers.   
“Well it was nice doing business with you Miss Schnee,” Ruby said with a wink. “Thank you for giving me roses. And your number.”   
Weiss was sure she could feel her face warming up. “Oh, uh, yeah. It’s no problem Ruby. It’s a part of doing business with customers.”  
Ruby arched an eyebrow, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. “So you give your number to every customer you meet?”  
“No, only the cute girls.” Weiss said. “And the gay ones.”   
Ruby grinned. “I see.” She turned to leave, clutching the roses in her hand and walking to the store door. “I’ll text you soon Weiss.”  
“Yeah, that’s great. Text you later.” Weiss said.   
Ruby left, the door closing shut behind her.   
Weiss watched her walk into the tattoo shop across the street before sitting back in her chair, barely processing what had just happened.


	2. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby heads back into the tattoo parlor to chat with Qrow and Yang before going back into the flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. This is mostly all dialogue and I apologize for that. Still hope you all enjoy it!

Ruby opened the door to her uncle’s tattoo shop with a grin, causing several customers to look up with surprise. She spotted her uncle Qrow and sister Yang conversing by the cash register and made her way over, the roses hidden behind her back.  
“Uncle Qrow, I’m back!’ She exclaimed. “Did you miss me?”  
Qrow shrugged. “Eh, not too much.” Yang kicked him in the shin. “Ow, Yang don’t do that again. Yeah, yeah I did kiddo. It’s nice to have you back in this grand tattoo shop.” He said.  
Ruby grinned, handing the flowers to her big sister. “Here are the flowers you asked for Yang. I’m sure Blake will like them.”  
Yang grinned. “Ah sweet! These will be perfect for date night. Thanks Rubes.” She looked them over, whistling softly. “Dam, these must have cost a pretty penny. How much did you get for them?”  
Ruby shrugged. “I don’t know. Weiss-I mean the cashier-gave them to me for free.”  
“Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee?” Qrow asked.  
“Yes.” Ruby said. “She was really nice though, and not at all like the other people in her family. I don’t know why she gave them to me for free but-.”  
“So you owed her something in future?” Qrow muttered.  
“No!” Ruby protested. “I mean-I don’t think so.”  
Yang rolled her eyes. “You know what, I think the reason why she gave them to you for free was because she’s attracted to you. It’s not about owing something to her in the future, Qrow. It’s because she was attracted to you, pure and simple.”  
Qrow blinked. “That does make the most logical sense.”  
“I mean..I did get her number..and she let me take selfies in front of the pride flag behind the counter…” Ruby muttered.  
“You got her number?” Yang repeated, a smirk growing on her face.  
“Yes..” Ruby said. “Yes. Yes I did. And she asked for mine, not the other way around.”  
“Yeah, she’s definitely attracted to you Ruby.” Qrow said.  
“Not the way that Blake got my number, but it has a nice quality to it.” Yang muttered. Model-for-a-tattoo-artist-meets-flower-shop-girl kinda feel. Like a fanfiction.” 

Qrow arched an eyebrow. “How did you get Blake’s number?”  
“You read fanfiction?” Ruby asked.  
Yang coughed, a slight blush appearing on her face. “Well, it was rather embarrassing and I’m not talking about it with Ruby around, even if she is 21.” She turned to her sister. “And yes, I read fanfiction. I am not ashamed.”  
“What’d you do Yang, stop a rogue terrorist group that Blake was previously a part of? Or did you both meet at a coffee shop?” Qrow asked. “Or did you sneak into a club again?”  
“No, no and possibly. It might also have involved a jealous ex.” Yang muttered. “That first one would make a good fanfic though...I’ll bring it up with Blake.” She made a note on her arm with a pen on the desk.  
Ruby snickered. “You read fanfiction.”  
Yang glared at her younger sister. “Hey, I know for a fact that you write it, so you’re not much better than me.”  
Ruby flushed a bright red. “Hey, I haven’t done that since 10th grade! And you wrote them too with me!”  
“Your Archive of Our Own account says otherwise…” Yang mumbled. Ruby flushed red and turned away from her sister. 

“Look kiddos, I don’t care about your fanfiction woes,” Qrow said. “I just want to know the details of how Yang got Blake’s number. What were you doing in a club?”  
Yang raised an eyebrow at her uncle. “I am legally allowed to go to clubs now you know.”  
“Yes, but what were you doing there?”  
“Blowing off steam. I kinda failed last semester’s math exam..” Yang muttered. “I bumped into Blake who was having an argument with her ex-boyfriend and managed to get her number at the end of the night.”  
Ruby’s eyes had gone wide. “You failed last semester’s math exam? How bad was it?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it…”  
“Holy shit Yang, are you able to graduate?” Qrow asked.  
Yang nodded. “I only got a 75, so yeah, I’m able to but my grade is now a D.”  
“A D? You have a D?” Ruby asked faintly.  
“Eh, it’s not that bad kiddo.” Qrow assured Ruby. “She could have an F.”  
Ruby shook her head, heading toward the shop door. “I’m going to go take a walk. I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye sis!” Yang called.  
“You don’t really have a D do you?” Qrow asked.  
Yang turned toward him with a soft smile. “No, I actually passed that class with a B. I just wanted Rubes to go back to the flower shop.”  
“Hey, don’t go setting up your sister with anyone now.” Qrow warned. “Taiyang did that once with me and..somebody. It didn’t exactly go well.”  
If Yang caught his slip up, she didn’t say anything. “Oh don’t worry Uncle Qrow. Those two will get together without my help. Now, do you mind finishing up that story about how you and Dad snuck into Ozpin’s office without getting caught?”  
Qrow turned back to the cash register, shaking his head. “Nope. Because then you'll do it when you go back to school."  
“I will not!”

The flower shop door slammed open with a bang. Weiss looked up briefly from her paperwork to see Ruby standing in the middle of the doorway. Again. She was looking rather annoyed at something as she bounded up to Weiss’ desk. 

“Hey Weiss.” Ruby said casually. She glanced back to the tattoo shop before turning to Weiss. “Are you good at math?”  
“Hello Ruby..it’s nice to see you again.” Weiss said, returning to her paperwork as to avoid looking at Ruby’s striking eyes. If it were possible, the young woman was even more beautiful when angry. “And yes, seeing as how I manage a business, I would say I’m good at math. Why do you ask?”  
“My sister failed math last semester. And she needs a tutor. Her girlfriend would do it, but they’d end up making out on a couch, so…”  
“Wait, she failed math?” Weiss was interested now. Math was easy for her, she didn’t know how someone could fail it. Then again, not everyone had such a dedicated work ethic as her. “Why can’t you do it?”  
Ruby shrugged. “I’m good, but my grade isn’t the best. I’ve currently got a C at Beacon.”  
Weiss put away her paperwork to look Ruby straight in the eyes. It was rather disorienting, staring into pools of molten silver that shimmered like the moon. Her eyes were so captivating, it took Weiss a few seconds to form her thoughts. “What I’m hearing is that you both need a tutor to get your grade up in Professor Obleck’s class.”  
Ruby beamed. “Yes!” Then she frowned. “Well, no. Yang is the one who needs a tutor. And how did you guess my math teacher’s name?”  
Weiss sighed. “I’m free on Wednesday nights and Friday afternoons. You are both to appear her at 5 until 8 on Wednesdays and 3-6 on Fridays.”  
Ruby stared at her. “I don’t need a tutor. A C is a good grade.”  
Weiss shook her head. “No, Ruby. It’s not.”  
Ruby let out an annoyed huff. “Fine. Those days work for me, but Wednesday is Yang and Blake’s date night.”  
“I’ll just have to tutor you alone on Wednesday then.” Weiss said. She turned to her calendar and marked Wednesday and Friday as ‘Tutoring’ before realizing that her father came to check on the business on Wednesdays. It would be fine though, he only came to check at 9pm.  
“Hey Ruby, what did you buy those flowers for?” Weiss asked, a quiet panic settling at the pit of her stomach.  
“You want to know this now?” Ruby asked.  
“Ruby!”  
“Fine...it was for Yang and Blake’s date night. It is Wednesday after all.” She gave Weiss a confused grin. “Why?”  
Weiss ignored her, glancing around for a clock frantically. There. By the cash register.  
8:57.  
And her father was never late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy weekend! I've decided to update every three or so days from now. So the next chapter should be up on Tuesday or even Monday if you're lucky. 
> 
> -L


	3. Pride and Her Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with her father and Winter about money sets things into perspective for Weiss about her secret. Texting Ruby helps slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and it took so long. I had finals this entire week and could barely write this up in between studying. I hope you all enjoy it though.

She stood up from her chair and ripped off the pride flag hurriedly. It had sustained some damage but she wouldn't worry about that now. ‘I’ll fix it later’, she thought, shoving the thing into a desk drawer. Ruby was still watching her, confused at what she had just done. “Weiss, what-?”  
Weiss turned to the woman and lead her by the arm to the door. She was almost running as to get Ruby out the door. “It was nice talking to you ma’am. I’ll see you later. Thank you for buying those roses!” She said, pushing Ruby out the door and closing it. “I’ll explain later.” She said in a whisper.  
Ruby still looked super confused but nodded. “Goodbye…”  
Weiss nodded and turned back to her desk, glancing at the clock again.  
9:01.  
Her eyes snapped up to see her father in the doorway of her shop, fear turning into full blown panic. She glimpsed her sister Winter behind him and it lessened slightly. Winter would stick up for her if things got ugly. That’s what she always did.  
Weiss made her posture straighter and smoothed her expression, walking over to her father and sister. “Father. How nice it is to see you again.”  
“Weiss. I trust the business is running well.” No hello, just business. That’s how it always was.  
“Perfectly well, thank you for asking.” Weiss said. ‘Hello Winter.”  
Winter nodded a greeting. "Weiss, it is nice to see you again."  
"Thank you. How is being the commanding officer of a military branch?"  
A thin smile made its way across Winter's lips. "Tiring." She glanced around at Weiss' shop. "You seem to be doing well though."  
"Thank you Winter.”  
A loud cough interrupted them. “You two can talk later. Weiss, a summary of this month's profits please."  
Weiss nodded and made her way to the cash register, her father's shoes following in her wake. It had grown exponentially from last month and Weiss was sure her father would be impressed. That didn't stop the anxiety to course through her veins as he counted the money. Winter looked over his shoulder to double check it, squeezing her sister's shoulder in reassurance. She was correct. Her father nodded in approval as she showed him the Lien in the cash register. “Wonderful Weiss. Make sure to keep it up.”  
Weiss nodded. “Of course. I will see you in one month’s time?” A statement, not a question. Schnee’s should never ask questions. She corrected her mistake hurriedly. “I will see you in one month’s time Father.”  
Her father said nothing, simply exited out the door with Winter in tow.  
Thank god that was over. Weiss collapsed into her chair, letting out a sigh. It hadn’t gone as badly as January's check in, which was almost two months ago. There was a chime from her scroll, but she ignored it. She glanced at the window again to make sure her father wasn’t there and hurriedly pulled the pride flag out of her desk to examine it. It was perfectly fine except for a small rips on every corner of the flag. She couldn’t fix it, and honestly she didn’t want to. Imperfections were a nice thing every once and awhile. Like Ruby. And her.  
Sighing, she placed the flag on the wall. Its colors looked trapped and faded. Less of a pride and more of a secret. It was revolting.  
Weiss knew she would have to tell her father she was a lesbian eventually, just not now. The consequences would be catastrophic to both her life and her shop.  
Maybe she would have a short black haired energetic model at her side holding her hand when she finally told him.  
There was another chime from her scroll. Weiss picked up the piece of technology halfheartedly. It was from an unknown number. 

124-498-3421: Weiss, i wanted to ask, what’s your favorite flower?  
124-498-3421: this is ruby btw  
Weiss smiled, typing back an answer.  
Weiss: Hello Ruby. It’s the camellia flower, which represents perfection.  
Ruby: I like red roses.  
Weiss: Huh. Somehow I expected that.  
Ruby: Why?  
Weiss: Red roses mean love and an unconscious beauty.  
Ruby: ...you really know a lot about flowers don’t you  
Weiss: It is my job, after all.  
Ruby: oh. right. hey, do you have any siblings?  
Weiss: What are you trying to do Ruby? It’s 9:50 at night. You should be asleep. It’s a school night for both of us.  
Ruby: you still go to school?  
Weiss: Yes. The same school as you. I’ve seen you in the halls.  
Ruby: oh, really? Well, ill see you tomorrow.  
Weiss: *I’ll  
Ruby: Oh, you’re one of those people?  
Weiss: Those people?  
Ruby: grammar police. the ones who correct everyone’s grmmr and spelling  
Weiss: *grammar.  
Oh gosh. I’m sorry.  
Ruby: It’s fine. Alright, goodnight. see you tomorrow.  
Weiss: goodnight Ruby Rose.


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunchtime with Bumblebee, Renora and Pyrrha! Including some commentary from the eventual Whiterose and you've got a drama filled day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone! It's been a while. I got my final scores back and did pretty good, so that's great. I've also been sick, so that's...not fun. I wanted everyone to know that my schedule is a little messed up right now. It's December, so it's been hectic and crazy. I'm celebrating Kwanzaa and Christmas around the same time this year so that's super chaotic. I hope you enjoy this.  
Yes, Pyrrha is alive. You're welcome. 
> 
> I wanted to clear a few things up. First of all, I messed up Weiss' and Ruby's ages, sorry about that. Ruby is a year older than Weiss in this, and that should be switched. As far as I know, the ages of team RWBY are as follows:  
Ruby: 16  
Blake: 17  
Weiss: 17  
Yang: 17-18
> 
> So, because this story is set in an AU, and they are older than they are in canon, the age should be (for this story):  
Ruby: 20  
Weiss: 21  
Yang: 21  
Blake: 21
> 
> I had it the other way, where Ruby was 21 and Weiss was 20, so, sorry about that. I'll fix it real quick. It should be fine when I post this. 
> 
> Secondly, they are in college, not high school, as I'm sure you can tell from their ages. I'm not entirely sure how college works, seeing as I've never been there.  
Either way, this was a long author's note so I'm going to end it here.

Ruby opened the doors to the lunchroom of Beacon Academy with a cheerful smile, sitting down next to Yang and Blake. “Good morning everyone!” 

“Good morning.” Ren muttered from across the table. 

“Heyy Ruby!” Nora exclaimed. “Ren, pass the pancakes.” 

“What’s got you so cheerful this morning?” Yang asked with a grin. 

Ruby shrugged, grabbing a fork and helping herself to eggs and bacon from Yang’s plate, who let out a noise of annoyance. “Nothing. Life I guess.” 

“Well that’s good." Pyrrha said. “Yang, let your sister have food.” 

The blonde put down her napkin with a roll of her eyes. “Fine.” 

“Nora, have you seen Weiss yet? She’s supposed to be sitting with us.” Blake asked. 

Ruby almost fell off the bench in surprise. “Weiss? As in flower shop owner Weiss?”

Yang grinned. “Why? What happened when you went back in that flower shop Rubes?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Ruby sat back on the bench, fixing her hair hurriedly.

“Are you sure? Because we can just ask Weiss.” 

“Ask me what Yang Xiao Long?” A tired voice said. “Because I don’t have much to hide from this group.” 

Ruby twisted around and offered her a smile. “Heyyy Weiss. You seem tired? Are you doing okay? You ripped that pride flag off the wall so hurriedly last night-.” 

“I’m sorry, she did what.” Yang muttered. 

“I’m fine.” Weiss said quickly. “Sleep is overrated Ruby, I’m fine.” Still she let out a yawn, and sat down next to Ren. “Do you mind passing the eggs?”

“No problem.” Ruby said with a smile. “If you can tell me what happened after you pushed me out the door.” 

Weiss sighed, taking a piece of the eggs with her fork and placing them in her mouth. “Yeah. Later. Not with everyone around.” 

“Oh, look Blake, time to go!” Nora said. “You have to help me with that chemistry test! Ren, you have to help Yang and Pyrrha with the math test.” 

“Nora, we aren’t in the same chemistry class.” Blake said. “You’re a class below me.” 

“It doesn’t matter, let’s go!” Nora practically dragged the black haired woman away from her seat, who had a look of barely contained fear of her face. 

Ren got up out of his seat with a sigh. “Yang, do you want to deal with that or-.”

“Yes, let’s go save my girlfriend from your girlfriend.” Yang said, heading out the door. 

“She’s not my girlfriend…” Ren muttered.  
Ruby laughed. “Are you sure?” 

Ren rolled his eyes, and followed Yang out the door. 

Pyrrha glanced at Weiss and Ruby. “Should I go too?” 

“That would be preferable. Thank you Pyrrha.” Weiss said. “See you in P.E.” 

“Alright then. See you later.” Pyrrha left, throwing her apple core in the nearest trash can with deadly accuracy before leaving. 

“So, it’s now later. And we’ve kicked everyone out from the table. Care to tell me now?” Ruby asked. 

Weiss nodded. “As you know, I run a business. My father checks in with me every month, the second Wednesday at 9 pm exactly. You were in there 3 minutes away from 9 and I had to get you out. The shop usually never has people that late. It closes thirty minutes before then, so it would have been suspicious if you had been there.” 

Ruby was silent  
.  
“Ruby?” Weiss asked. A knot of fear tightened in her gut, which was ridiculous because it was just Ruby.  
Ruby Rose, the attractive tattoo model. Her girlfri-her friend. Weiss may consider Ruby her crush but they were friends. That’s all.  
Could they even be considered friends? Weiss didn’t think so. 

“May I ask you a question Weiss?” Ruby sounded so serious.  
“Of course. Go ahead.” 

“When you ripped that pride flag off your wall, you were afraid your father might see it, weren’t you?” 

“Yes. I told you that I take it down every time he comes to the shop the first day we met.” 

“Is he homophobic?” 

She fidgeted in her seat. “Well, I assume so. He’s said some things about the community that were less than nice, so-.” 

“That’s a yes then.” Ruby looked thoughtful. “You’re not out to him are you?”

“No, I’m not. Although I don’t think he would stop talking about how we’re sins upon the earth and must burn in hell if I was.” 

Ruby tackled her in a hug, resting her head on Weiss’ shoulder. “If he ever says that or anything like it, text or call me.” 

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill over. “Thank you.” She whispered, returning the hug. “Now get off me you dolt. The bell rang. We need to go to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good Holiday! If I don't post something before the end of the year, (which is unlikely but probably true because...Christmas, Kwanzaa...etc.) happy 2019 and have a good 2020. I might post a quick Christmas one shot for this story (which would be completely unrelated to this plot) so tell me if you would enjoy that.


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone.   
I'm going to be blunt. 

I don't have the time to update and write this every few days, as you can probably tell from my lack of activity. It's been over a month since I've updated and I'm going to tell you all why. 

January is a crazy month for me. Biology is a struggle, school is general is just kind of insane right now. I know it sounds like I'm complaining, and yeah, I probably am. I also am feeling not too motivated to work on this. A friend of mine read it and hated it, and i know I shouldn't let people dictate what I do with my life, but it was hard to not tell it affect me.   
My self confidence in general is really bad, and it might be a while until I update this again. Even when I do update (which might be next week) I've decided not to have a 2-3 day update schedule. Instead, it's going to update every two weeks on Saturdays. 

Thanks for reading. I hope you all understand. See you all later.


	6. In regards to COVID-19

Hey everyone! 

How are you all? I hope you're doing well.

I'm currently working on the book, and it's a lot shorter than I thought it would be, only about 11 or so chapters. 

I'm not planning on updating till about mid June, which would be around my birthday. 

The reason why I'm not updating till about June is one, because of COVID-19 and two, because I like to be finished with projects before I post things and I (foolishly) decided to write a chapter a week. But I'm going to get back in my habitat of finishing books before posting them.  
So, look forward to that in June. 

It's a way to keep me sane in these times, but I'm about halfway a fourth of the way done. 

If you need to vent or just say something about your situation, feel free to do so here. 

Stay safe everyone.   
Please. 

And if you're still here after about...4 months of not updating, thanks.


	7. Is This A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby glanced at the clock. “It’s only about 6 o’clock. Do you want to grab some dinner?”  
Weiss blinked. “Sure. Yeah. That would be great.”  
Ruby pushed her chair back and headed for the doorway. “Come on! There’s a great restaurant near here.”  
Weiss smiled. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!!  
Wow, look at that! I updated.
> 
> Maybe I should have just made this a one-shot.
> 
> Inspiration lays dead at my feet. I have dethroned it with the sword of anxiety.
> 
> But, enjoy this inspiration-less chapter--and all the following chapters henceforth- of which there will be few. Maybe 5 or 6 left. 
> 
> Typos? Yes. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Have a good dayafternoon/day.

The week went by quickly, a load of schoolwork accompanying the rides to and from school. Wednesday rolled around again, and Ruby found herself preparing for her tutoring with Weiss at 4:50. Yang had bailed on her tutoring, seeing as her grade had miraculously gone up. Yang claimed it was because Uncle Qrow and Dad had helped her, but neither of them were pretty good at math either. So now, both tutoring sessions were only going to be attended by Ruby. Not that she was nervous being around Weiss for 3 hours straight. For two days a week, Nope. Not nervous at all. 

Ruby headed out the door of the tattoo shop, crossing the street to Weiss’ flower shop and knocking on the door. She held her notebook and calculator loosely in her arms as Weiss opened the door and ushered her inside. 

“Afternoon Ruby.” The white haired woman said. She seemed colder than usual, although Ruby suspected that might have to do with the fact it was Wednesday.

“Hey Weiss. How was your day?” She asked. 

“It was fine. My father is coming at 9 today, so I’m tense. Do you want to start on the homework?” Weiss asked, pulling her toward the back room of the shop. 

Ah. So Ruby was right. “Yeah sure.” She sat down in a wooden chair and dropped her notebook on the table, letting out a yelp as her calculator slipped from her hands. She watched it fall sadly and bent to pick it up. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ruby muttered, cradling the tool in her hands like a small child before setting it lightly on the table. She looked up at Weiss who laughed before clearing her throat. 

“So, what do you need to work on?” She asked.

Ruby pushed her notebook towards Weiss with a small grin. “I think I understand it, but I just need some clarification.” 

Weiss nodded. “Alright.” 

\---

‘So, do you get it now?” Weiss asked. 

Ruby nodded. “Yep. Thank you Weiss.” 

She smiled and Weiss swore she felt her soul leave her body. Did Ruby know the effect her smile had on her?  
Probably not.

“I.uh..you’re welcome.” She stammered. 

Ruby glanced at the clock. “It’s only about 6 o’clock. Do you want to grab some dinner?”

Weiss blinked. “Sure. Yeah. That would be great.” 

Ruby pushed her chair back and headed for the doorway. “Come on! There’s a great restaurant near here.”

Weiss smiled. “Lead the way.” 

Ruby kicked the ground with her red converse. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous. It wasn’t like this was a date. 

Was it? 

She hoped so.

Ruby cleared her throat. “So.” 

Weiss glanced at her. “So.” 

“Weiss, is this a date?” Ruby regretted the words as soon as she said them. Had she misread all their interactions?

“Would you like it to be?” Weiss answered quietly. 

Ruby blinked. “Yes.”

'That’s too formal Ruby.' “I mean..uh. yeah.” Ruby muttered. “Yeah, that would be cool.” 

Weiss smiled. “Alright then.”

Ruby’s steps felt significantly lighter as they entered the restaurant and sat down.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating.
> 
> Life has been a lot. Wildfires, Breonna Taylor's 'justice'....research paper due in a month. Wanted to get this out tonight though. 
> 
> Either way, this is the last chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Please excuse me for any spelling or grammar errors, its 9:20pm.

"So-." Weiss and Ruby say in unison. 

"Sorry, you go ahead." Ruby says. 

"No, no, you can go." 

"Seriously, go ahead Weiss." 

"Okay." Weiss drums her fingers on the table. "What do you want for food?" 

"Uh. I'm not impartial to spaghetti."

"Sounds good." 

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Really? I always thought you'd be a rice and salmon type of person." 

"Well, I do like rice." 

Weiss waves a waitress over. She's rather tall with black hair and...gold eyes? 

Not unattractive, but not her type. 

Ruby seems to recognize her though. "Blake!" 

The waitress-Blake-glances at Ruby with a smile. "Hey. How've you been?" 

"I'm good! How are you?" 

Blake shrugs. "I'm doing okay. Who's this lovely lady that you're eating with?" 

"She's my...uh." Ruby falters.

"Girlfriend." Weiss supplies. "If you're ok with that?" 

"Yeah! Of course!' Ruby beams. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend. Weiss."

"Wonderful. Do you two know your order?" 

Weiss nods. "Two bowls of spaghetti please." 

Blake writes it down with a sigh. "Great. Your food will be out in a few minutes." 

"Thank you Blake." Ruby says.

"Yeah, yeah. It's my job." The black haired woman fixes her eyes on Weiss. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Ruby, tell Yang hello for me." 

"I will." 

Blake starts to walk away. "Enjoy your night ladies." 

The awkward silence was almost tangible. 

Ruby studies the table. It's a dark wooden one, with indents of..are those knife cuts? 

She taps her feet under the table anxiously. Why is she so anxious? 

"Ruby?"

She looks up. "Hm?" 

"Do you have any siblings?" 

"Yeah. My older sister Yang. She's dating Blake, by the way." 

Weiss nods. That clears some things up.

''Do you have any siblings?" 

"An older sister and a younger brother. I haven't seen my younger brother in years though." 

"Oh. Why?" 

Weiss shrugs. "He's not exactly a good person. Too much like my father." 

"Ah." 

"Here's your food ladies." Blake mutters. 

Weiss almost jumps. That was quick. 

Ruby seems to think the same thing- but it doesn't stop her from digging into her spaghetti immediately.

Weiss picks up her fork and twirls the pasta around. 

It's not terrible. 

\----

"These are some nice flowers." Weiss muttered.

Ruby glanced at the flowers sitting in the vase. She supposed they were. "Yeah, white roses are beautiful." 

Weiss smiled. "Ready to go?" 

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the date Weiss." 

"I-you're welcome." 

\-----

They reached the flower shop door at 8:50pm. 

Ruby gathered up her things from the backroom and glanced at the flag hanging on the wall. "Are you going to take it down?"

Weiss shook her head. "i think I'll leave it up for tonight." 

Ruby smiled. "Good for you." 

As Weiss watched Ruby leave, closing the door behind her, she took a breath. "Good for me." 

Weiss makes a mental note to order more white roses for the shop and turns to meet her father with slightly less anxiety in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, I've really appreciated it.

**Author's Note:**

> -L


End file.
